Project Abraham Inbox
July 8, Suspension of Clinical Trials From: Colonel Grant Thompson To: Dr. Cassie Aklin, PhD Re: Suspension of Clinical Trials Date: November 3, 1950 Dr. Aklin, Due to the violently unpredictable nature of our experiments thus far, we have suspended all injections until further notice. As the new psychiatric consult here at Project Abraham your professional assessments will be invaluable as we go forward with the project, but as for now, we are in a holding pattern. The bio-chem team is currently analyzing the data from our past attempts. We should have a better direction in the next few days and will be able to resume the testing protocol within the next two weeks. Make use of this time to assess the remaining six candidates. As a result of the unexpected results to the first injection of serum, all personnel will be restricted to the Project Abraham compound. It is an inconvenience, but given the severity of the Alaskan winter, and this year's unexpectedly colder than normal temperatures, it is unlikely that many people would be venturing off base. Remember, our work here is highly classified, so be sure to familiarize yourself with base procedures. Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson, U.S. Army July 8, Clarification of Duties To: Cassandra Aklin, PhD From: Colonel Thompson Re: Clarification of Duties Date: November 6, 1950 Per our conversation this memo will serve to clarify your duties. You will monitor the psychological states of the subject of the trials both before the trials, and in the event that the serum proves less debilitating, after them. In particular, you are to watch for psychological changes that might be associated with exposure to the virus. These include but are not limited to, extreme rage, auditory and/or visual hallucinations, nightmares and any evidence of severe psychological disruptions. Most importantly, each week the science staff will recommend three men they believe are biologically best suited to that week's trial. Based on your evaluations of the men themselves, and the group as a whole, you will forward to me a recommendation as to which man will be the subject of that week's trial. Understand that though this is an immense burden, your service is essential to this project. Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson, U.S. Army July 8, Lab Results for Joseph Capelli (Nov 7, 1950) July 25 From: Thad Mornton, Security Officer To: All Project Abraham staffers It has come to my attention that certain individuals on this base have been abusing their privileges on terminal-SRPA.net. We monitor all interfaces going into and out of our facilities, so be warned that your correspondence must be in accordance with all military rules and regulations. Specifically, no member of this project should have any contact with the Alliance for American Autonomy. They say their motto is "America First, America Only," but in truth, they are a dangerous group that spreads lies and propaganda. Even if your intentions are altruistic, the Alliance must not be accessed from any government terminal. Failure to follow regulations in this matter will result in serious disciplinary action. Thank you and please consult me with any questions you may have. Sincerely, Thad Mornton July 29, Lab Results for Channing Brown (Nov 14, 1950) July 29, Freiberghen Open-Association Test To: Dr. Cassie Aklin From: U.S. War Department, Office of Psychological Protocol Attached is a copy of the Freiberghen Open-Association Test, which we use to evaluate our soldiers' mental wellbeing and cognitive delineations. It has proven successful in categorizing levels of trauma both on the battlefield and during the difficult process of re-acclimating to normal society. The Freiberghen Test is to be administered via a one-on-one session between a trained professional and the subject. His/her reactions must be monitored closely and recorded accurately. We hope that this procedure is beneficial to your research as you move forward with Project Abraham. August 5, Inkblot (Rorschach) Test SPECIAL RESEARCH PROJECT ADMINISTRATION PSYCH EVALUATION Dr. Aklin, Last week's psych evaluations were received. Results were...unexpected. Please follow-up with this test? August 5 Lab Results, Post-Oster selection (Nov. 21, 1950) August 12, Lab Results for Glenn Khaner (Nov 28, 1950) August 15, MEMO, Grant Thompson to Dr. Cassie Aklin, PhD (Dec 1, 1950) MEMO From: Colonel Grant Thompson To: Dr. Cassie Aklin, PhD Re: Injection protocol change Dr. Aklin, As you may or may not know, we have been in constant commu- nication with our team at Base Station Genesis, sharing vital information as we discover it. Project Abraham in- volves the work of many people at several installations. combining our efforts is essential. The scientific direc- tor over there, Dr. Fyodor Malikov, has made a potential breakthrough in his research, so he mailed us a sample of the latest serum that he has formulated. According to the medical data, it has had remarkable traction on subject Jordan Adam Shepherd. In light of this development, we will be substituting the serum developed at this facility in favor of Malikov's new compound. Expectations are high that this week's experi- ment could be the answer we've been looking for as we forge ahead with Project Abraham. Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson August 15, MEMO, Grant Thompson to All Base Personnel (Dec 1, 1950) MEMO From: Colonel Grant Thompson Date: December 1, 1950 It has recently come to my attention that one of our secu- rity officers was conducting improper surveillance on fellow Project Abraham staffers. He has since been placed on unpaid leave indefinitely. Matters of security are not to be used to justify such behavior; the U.S. military will not tolerate it in any form. We can never underestimate the cunning of our foe. As a great man once said, "In case of defense, it's best to weigh the enemy mightier than he seems." Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson SC48772132/GT/SP August 19, Lab Results, Post-Hale selection (Dec 5, 1950) P.A. Medical Facility December 5th, 1950 Attention: Dr. Cassie Aklin This week's experiment will be crucial in pinpointing the missing variable in our serum composition. We have altered the serum in an effort to compensate for the metabolic side effects seen in the last injection. Please do not tarry in your selection process, as we are gearing up to make our final breakthrough with this next injection. Should be this week's soldier? Or is Danby more prepared, in your professional estimation? Authorized Signature, August 26, Lab Results, Post-Gennaro selection (Dec 12, 1950) P.A. Medical Facility December 12th, 1950 Attention: Dr. Cassie Aklin Although our research has not yielded a cure to the deadly virus that we have been striving to combat, we have achieved some considerable successes along the way. Sgt. Hale has recuperated nicely and his natural antibody production will be essential in future studies. That is why we are forwarding his lab results on to Bryce Canyon, where Dr. Fyodor Malikov will take the proverbial baton and run with it. He has been formulating an "inhibitor serum" for the past several months; perhaps his findings will coalesce with ours and bring all of our hard work to fruition. On a personal note, we all wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. Wherever your next post will be, they are fortunate to have a thoughtful, precise mind like yours at their disposal. Farewell, Cassie Authorized Signature August 29 MEMO From: Colonel Grant Thompson To: Dr. Cassie Aklin, PhD December 15th, 1950 Effective immediately, the viral experimentation we have been conducting over these past six weeks will halt and all future initiatives will be performed at Base Station Genesis. Although Lt. Danby has been prepped for injection, his procedure will not be necessary, as conflicting data has arisen from Dr. Fyodor Malikov's latest research. Our serum configuration is not in accordance with the compound Malikov is now using and, therefore, it would do more harm than good. Please notify the members of your respective staffs about our new procedure. We still have a lot of work to do before this operation can transition, in its entirety, to the Bryce Canyon facility. Thank you for your hard work; we have all made sacrifices along the way to aid in the steady progress of Project Abraham. The military appreciates your efforts, mourns our immense losses, and recognizes what we may have gained, in turn. Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson Category:Project Abraham